The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Forced-induction (FI) engine systems are a more powerful alternative to similarly sized naturally-aspirated (NA) engine systems. In FI engine systems, an air compressor compresses air to increase an amount of air fed into an intake manifold. The compressed air is typically referred to as boost. Boost increases oxygen available for combustion, which in turn may result in increased power output. For example only, more fuel may be injected and the larger amount of air/fuel (A/F) mixture may be combusted to increase power.
A FI engine may include a turbocharger and/or a supercharger. A turbocharger includes a turbine that is powered by exhaust gas. A supercharger includes a turbine that is mechanically powered. For example only, a supercharger turbine may be powered by a belt, a gear, a shaft, or a chain connected to an engine crankshaft.